It is common today to model different hierarchical run levels both for programmable logic control and also for motion control, wherein the software tasks of the run levels are allocated to control a corresponding technical process. These tasks can comply with system tasks, but they can also be user-programmed.
From DE 197 40 550 A1 it is known that process control functionalities of the programmable logic controllers “PLC” and motion functionalities of NC controller can be integrated into a standardized and configurable control system.
The PLC/NC integration takes place in the form of the interconnection of PLC and NC-control assemblies. But, in this design of the integration, an optimum and efficient task structure cannot be obtained for all of the control tasks.